Daun Muda
by Elni
Summary: Sakura itu tumbuh di kalangan manusia-manusia yang 'luar biasa'. Terlepas dari bagaimana kisah romansa kedua orang tuanya, Sakura hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya selayaknya remaja pada umumnya. Tapi, semenjak wabah 'Daun Muda' menyerang lingkungannya... Pandangan Sakura jadi berubah. AU
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

_Typo _yang mungkin luput dari mata saya *ojigi*

.

.

Selamat membaca kawan-kawan ^_^

.

.

"_Hal terindah yang dapat kita alami adalah misteri. Misteri adalah sumber semua seni sejati dan semua ilmu pengetahuan."_

_-Albert Einstein-_

.

.

.

Hembusan angin musim gugur yang hangat berhembus pelan dari jendela kelas yang terbuka.

Suara riuh rendah khas yang ditimbulkan para siswa saat jam kosong tak menjadi alasan bagi gadis yang duduk di pojokan kelas dekat jendela yang terbuka ini untuk menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Bukan buku pelajaran. Bukan pula novel ataupun komik. Buku yang tengah tergeletak di atas meja gadis bersurai _pink _itu memiliki ukuran tiga perempat dari ukuran buku tulis pada umumnya. Buku berwarna orange lembut dengan tulisan "Filosofi Hidup" yang tercetak di sampul depannya.

Hari ini Kakashi-_sensei_ izin dari tanggung jawabnya untuk mendidik kelas 2-1 ini dalam bidang matematika.

Yaahh, maklumlah. Pengantin baru. Guru yang mendapat _title _mesum dari para siswa itu baru saja menggelar resepsi pernikahan dengan salah satu staff pengajar murid sekolah menengah pertama yang gedung sekolahnya berada tepat di depan gedung sekolah menengah atas ini.

Ck. Terjebak cinta lokasi rupanya.

"Hoy, Sakura_."_

Sakura. Gadis yang tengah sibuk membaca itu mengangkat pandangannya ke arah sang sahabat yang duduk di depannya.

"Hem?"

"Aku... Putus dengan Neji-_senpai."_

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan ketika menangkap nada riang plus juluran lidah dari gadis yang menyerukan namanya beberapa detik yang lalu ini. Ino, sahabat karibnya yang satu ini memang memiliki tabiat percintaan yang sedikit buruk.

Dua bulan sebelum ini, gadis blonde itu putus dengan mantan kekasihnya yang berasal dari klan Inuzuka. Dua hari setelahnya, gadis itu menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu senior mereka yang sekaligus kakak sepupu dari sahabat mereka juga, Hyuga Neji.

Dan sekarang gadis itu putus dari Neji?

Haduuuhhh... Pria mana lagi yang menjadi incaran gadis ini.

Sakura menutup pelan buku yang menarik atensinya selama 45 menit tadi, lalu menatap netra _shapire_ milik Ino. "Ino... Kau tahukan kalau ini bukanlah hal baik untuk dilakukan seorang wanita seperti kit-"

"Aku tahu..." Ino menyela kalimat Sakura. "Tapi kali ini aku serius."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar kalimat Ino yang bernada _sedikit_ serius di kalimat terakhir.

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku saat kau mendapat _notice_ dari Neji-_senpai_, Ino."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi kali ini berbeda, _Foreheaaadd..."_

"Terserah mu lah. Aku angkat tangan." Sakura kembali membuka buku yang baru dibelinya kemarin itu. "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan merengek padaku."

"Sejak kapan aku merengek padamu?" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura. "Dasar jidat."

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan Ino yang tengah bersungut-sungut kepadanya, dan mencoba kembali fokus pada bahan bacaannya yang belum selesai. Targetnya sih buku yang memiliki 247 halaman ini harus selesai ia lahap hari ini juga. Tapi kalau melihat kondisi...

"Oh iya Sakura."

Tuhkan.

Gadis di depannya ini tidak akan membiarkan Sakura kembali fokus pada bukunya. Pasalnya, gadis pirang ini pasti akan menggunakan segala cara agar fokus Sakura berpindah padanya.

Dengan sedikit malas Sakura kembali menutup buku barunya, _lagi_. Di sela-sela Ino yang terus berbicara tentang target barunya Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di depan kelas. Masih ada 40 menit lagi sebelum pelajaran baru dimulai.

Haiiihhh.

Tamat sudah riwayatmu Sakura.

"... dia bahkan melukis ku secara diam-diam! Astaga... Dia sungguh manis bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Yah, walau dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan gadis pirang di depannya ini. Setidaknya ia harus menunjukkan sikap peduli pada apa yang tengah dialami sahabatnya, kan?

Untuk mencegah pembicaraan yang membuat Sakura lupa dengan rumus Fisika yang ia hapal pagi buta tadi untuk menghadapi ulangan yang akan diadakan sekitar 25 menit lagi, Sakura yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia cerita Ino memutar otak. Sepertinya Sakura harus banting stir menjadi wartawati dadakan nih.

"Nama panjangnya siapa?"

"Shimura Sai. Bahkan dari namanya saja dia sudah terlihat ker-"

"Pekerjaan orang tuanya?" Potong Sakura.

"Ayahnya adalah kolega ayahku. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau menanyaka-"

"Kau mencintai dia?" Potong Sakura, lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak ak-"

"Dia mencintai mu?" Potong lagi.

"Ya sudah pasti, dong! Maka dari itu aku putus dengan Neji agar bisa menjal-"

"Kalau begitu selamat."

Selesai.

Ino melemparkan tatapan kesalnya ke arah Sakura yang mulai membuka buku _aneh_nya kembali.

"Sakura..."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan merengek." Desis Sakura saat gadis itu menangkap nada manja dari kalimat Ino barusan.

"Tuh kan. Sahabatnya sedang bahagia malah dicuekin."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menutup bukunya dengan sedikit kasar, lalu menyimpan buku bercover abstrak itu di dalam laci mejanya. "Baiklah." Ujarnya dengan nada malas.

Ino melempar senyum manisnya ke arah Sakura. "Ini baru sahabatku."

Sakura memasang wajah garangnya saat meliat Ino yang mencoba memeluk tubuhnya. "Hentikan hal menggelikan ini, atau aku akan kembali membaca bukuku."

Ino mencebikkan bibir bawahnya.

Hahh...

Sakura kembali memutar otaknya untuk segera menemukan topik baru yang sekiranya akan dijawab secara panjang lebar oleh sahabat di depannya ini.

"Dia sekolah di mana?"

Untung Sakura mengenal baik karakter sahabat pirangnya ini. Kalau ditanya tentang kebiasaan orang terkasihnya, biasanya dengan pancingan di sana-sini Ino akan membeberkan semua yang dia ketahui.

"Di depan sekolah kita."

"Oh."

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh di sini.

Satu.

Dua.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba menganalisa kembali kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya tadi.

Tiga.

"Di... Di depan sekolah kit-Huwaapaaa?"

Secara refleks Sakura berdiri dari kursinya sambil melemparkan tatapan kagetnya ke arah Ino. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah melemparkan cengirannya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tahu Ino itu gila. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Ino sudah sebegini gilanya.

Setelah menghembusan nafasnya keras-keras dan menendang kerikil yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan kakinya, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sih ya, Sakura itu hidup di antara manusia-manusia gila.

Mau bukti?

Sebagai anak remaja pada umumnya, Sakura juga pernah bertanya kepada ibunya tentang kehidupan romansa beliau dan ayah Sakura pada zaman dahulu.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Sakura langsung tersedak tulang ikan, yaah kebetulan saat ibunya cerita Sakura mengambil kesempatan untuk _mencicipi _masakan ibunya.

Asam pedas ikan nila yang selalu berhasil melelehkan saliva Sakura.

Slurp.

Kualat.

Sakura malah tersedak sejadi-jadinya dengan wajah memerah ketika Sang Ibu menceritakan kronologi pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Sang Suami tercinta.

Kedua orang tuanya bertemu di acara _Blind Date_. Setelah dua minggu menjalin hubungan _serius,_ mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikah.

Gila?

Sangat.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Dengan malas ia melirik ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna hijau.

5\. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran absurdnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya serempak dengan para penyebrang jalan yang lainnya.

"Buk."

Ketika sampai di sebrang jalan, Sakura sedikit terhuyung ke depan kala salah seorang dari gerombolan anak laki-laki berseragam Junior High School tanpa sengaja menubruk bahu kecilnya.

"_Go-gomenasai."_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu sambil berojigi singkat ke arah Sakura, pria berambut hitam klimis itu kembali mengejar rombongannya yang telah meninggalkannya jauh beberapa meter di depan sana.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan ke arah anak SMP itu. Yah, walau tidak dilihat oleh orang yang bersangkutan juga sih sebenarnya.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Anak SMP ya.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah langit musim gugur yang bersih dari awan.

_Trand_.

Kalau menurut wikipedia sih _trand _itu memilik pengertian 'kecenderungan'. Tapi kalau menurut Sakura, _trand _itu momok mengerikan yang selalu melanda para remaja.

Bayangkan saja, setiap zaman tren akan terus berubah. Dan jika kita tak mengikuti tren-tren yang tengah berlangsung di kalangan masyarakat, terlebih para remaja, mereka yang mengikuti tren-tren yang sedang _booming_ akan menjauhi kita dan kita akan dicap '_Nerd'._

Mungkin selama _School Trip _musim panas kemarin, teman-teman satu sekolah Sakura terkena malpraktek para _hypmotist._

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari _school trip _musim panas kemarin, rombongan Sakura singgah ke taman bermain yang salah satu standnya terdapat stand hipnotis.

Dan _voila!_

Sekarang muncul tren aneh di kalangan siswa sekolah Sakura.

Tren Daun Muda.

No! No! No!

Daun muda di sini bukan bahan dasar minuman yang iklannya para ulat gendut yang memperebutkan daun teh di sebuah ladang dan mengulang kata 'pucuk' barkali-kali dari mulut kecil mereka.

Tapi, daun muda dalam artian memiliki pasangan yang lebih muda dari kita.

No!

Daun muda bukan berarti Loli ataupun pedofilia loh ya.

Jarak umur antara pasangan biasanya tak terpaut jauh. Yaahh... Itu menurut hasil analisis abstrak Sakura dari para sabahat-sahabatnya yang menjalin hubungan dengan daun muda sih.

Entah siapa yang menggagas berdirinya tren daun muda ini. Yang jelas, suatu hari Sakura mendapat kabar dari Ino kalau Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto, junior yang berada satu angkatan di bawah angkatan Sakura.

Dan setelah hari yang Sakura lupakan tanggal beserta bulan dan tahunnya itu, mulai bersemilah pasangan-pasangan daun muda di sekolah Sakura.

Dari pasangan abal Tayuya dari kelas 2-5 dan Suigetsu dari kelas 1-4 sampai pasangan topcer seperti Temari dari kelas 3-4 dengan Shikamaru dari kelas 1-1.

Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Sakura.

Kenapa yang tua itu dari pihak ceweknya?!

Setelah menghela nafas berat miliknya, Sakura menegakkan punggungnya.

Oke. Lupakan masalah daun muda itu.

_It show time!_

.

.

.

.

Matematika. Kimia. Fisika. Biologi. Ilmu Kemasyarakatan. Sejarah Jepang. Sejarah Dunia. Ekonomi Pemerintah. Bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Jepang. Sastra. Seni. Olah raga.

Kalau disuruh memilih di antara semua mata pelajaran di atas, dengan lantang Sakura akan menjawab BAHASA INGGRIS.

Kalau ditanya alasannya sih jawabannya sama dengan alasan mengapa Sakura harus mematut dirinya lama-lama di depan cermin sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Sama juga dengan alasan mengapa Sakura harus menggali koleksi pakaiannya sebelum datang ke mari. Sama juga dengan alasan mengapa sedari tadi Sakura menampilkan ekspresi serta gestur terbaik miliknya ketika berada di kelas ini. Sama juga dengan alasan mengapa Sakura berada di kelas ini.

Yup. Sakura _falin' in love._ Plus emoticon peluk dan emoticon cium.

Sakura adalah pelajar. Tugas pelajar adalah belajar.

Tapi... Kalau belajar terus pasti jenuh. Jadilah Sakura mencari udara segar di sini.

Sakura sangat bersyukur ibunya menyuruh Sakura untuk les di lembaga les yang satu ini, Akatsuki. Selain memiliki tenaga pengajar yang memiliki kemampuan mengajar yang oke punya, mereka juga memiliki staff pengajar berpenampilan bening pula.

Dan ini juga salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura menjadi pemberontak berdirinya tren daun muda di sekolahnya.

Lihat lah seseorang yang berada di depan kelas sana. Walau dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi, pria berkarisma itu mampu membuat seluruh kaum hawa di kelas ini menahan nafas kala netra mereka secara tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan sang onyx.

Oke. Kalian boleh saja menganggap pria di depan sana itu miskin ekspresi atau apapun itu. Tapi jangan salah _ma men..._

Walau dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar itu, pria berkarisma itu mampu menjelaskan materi yang ia sampaikan dengan sangat amat jelas.

Kelewat jelas malah.

Bahkan Sakura bisa mendapat puluhan pujian dari Miss Kurinai, guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah Sakura karena gadis itu selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap ujian bahasa Inggris.

_See?_

Manusia tanpa cela. Itulah _title _yang Sakura berikan kepada guru rupawan satu itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura kembali tersenyum kala ia menatap hasil coretan tangannya di buku catatannya. Bahkan tangannya tanpa sadar telah menulis sebuah nama yang berhasil membuat Sakura normal menjadi seorang _nerd _seketika.

Sakura kembali mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, di mana pria berdarah Uchiha itu menjadi staff pengajar baru di lembaga les bernama Akatsuki ini. Saat itu Sakura juga baru masuk ke Akatsuki.

Waktu itu Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Dan saat itu juga Sakura langsung merasakan _first__ crush._

Kalau kita menyukai salah satu pelajaran tapi tidak menyukai guru yang menyampaikan materi pelajaran itu, lama kelamaan kita akan benci pelajaran itu.

Nah, kalau situasinya dibalik menjadi; kita menyukai salah satu staff pengajar. Pastinya apapun jenis pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh staf pengajar itu kita akan suka.

Terlebih ini Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke itu adalah pria yang luar biasa. Kharismanya menyebar kemana-mana. Karena itu jugalah yang menyebabkan kelasnya ini dipenuhi oleh kaum hawa.

Yaaahh... Antara kepengen belajar sama pengen modus sih sebenanya.

Bahkan para siswi di kelas ini selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria itu. Tapi sayang... Sang Manusia Tanpa Cela itu malah membuat kasta tak kasat mata di kelas ini. Kasta yang membeda-bedakan para anak didiknya dengan sistem nilai. Dimana hanya siswa yang memiliki otak encerlah yang bisa menyentuh atensi pria itu.

"Haruno. Tolong bagikan _paper_ ini."

Dengan penuh percaya diri Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sang Pujaan hatinya bermukim.

_See?_

Bukan salah Sakurakan, kalau Sakura ingin berharap?

.

.

.

Sakura sering sekali mendapat peringatan dari teman-temannya untuk tidak teralu berharap pada pria berdarah Uchiha satu itu. Menurut mereka, orang dewasa itu tidak asik kalau diajak pacaran. Soalnya mereka pasti sudah mikir yang jauh-jauh dan hal serius seperti pernikahan. Dan itu tidak cocok dengan jiwa muda remaja.

Dan menurut Sakura, itulah yang membuatnya tertarik dengan pria yang lebih tua. Mereka lebih menganggap serius dengan cinta. Tidak dengan pria yang seumuran dengan Sakura yang menganggap enteng bahkan remeh tentang cinta.

Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Subjek cinta itu tidak bisa ditargetkan.

Kalau hati sudah bilang '_dia orangnya!',_ otak cuma nurut kata hati sajakan? Dan berhubung otak itu komponen yang mengatur seluruh kinerja tubuh, Sakura jadi sangat peka dengan kalimat Uchiha dan Sasuke.

"Kemaren aku mengikuti makan malam orang tua ku dengan keluarga Uchiha!"

Tubuh Sakura langsung mematung, bahkan genggaman sumpit di tangan Sakura langsung melemah dan mengakibatkan sumpit Sakura jatuh ke dalam kotak bekalnya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau melihat Uchiha bersaudara itu?"

Dengan gerakan pelan Sakura mendorong kursinya lebih ke belakang, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan teman sekelasnya yang sedang bergosip ria di belakang punggungnya.

"Hu'um. Yah, walau hanya kakak tertuanya saja sih. Eh tahu gak? Uchiha Itachi memang sangat dewasa sekali. Plus keren gila."

Dan tanpa sadar Sakura menghembuskan nafas leganya.

_See?_

Tubuh Sakura bisa bereaksi lebih gila lagi dari ini. Jadi, untuk mengurangi kadar gilanya, Sakura harus bertemu dengan Sang Penyebab ia menjadi gila.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Melalui ujung matanya, Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih ada sekitar 4 jam lagi sebelum Akatsuki dibuka.

Hah...

Jadi rindu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah tidak kalian merasa kalau kalian itu dipermainkan oleh _mood_ kalian sendiri?

Di saat jauh, kalian inginnya dekat. Tapi sewaktu sudah dekat, kalian malah bingung mau ngapain.

Dan kini Sakura tengah mengalaminya.

Sejak les dimulai, fokus Sakura langsung pecah. Apalagi semenjak Karin masuk ke dalam kelas ini. Entah kenapa Sakura ngerasa kalau staff pengajar yang satu itu agak kegatelan. Eh bukan agak lagi. Tapi SANGAT.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas.

Ahhh...

Kok jadi lebih sepi ya?

Oh iya. Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan pengajar baru di kelas sebelah.

Kalau tidak salah sih namanya Gaara. Terlebih dari sisi penampilan pria itu tak jauh beda dari Sasuke yang berada di depan kelas sana.

Cih.

Dasar para wanita yang tidak setia!

Apa-apaan itu. Ketemu yang bening dikiiitttt aja, langsung diraup. Dan dari rumor yang beredar, staff pengajar baru itu memiliki umur yang tidak jauh dari umur muridnya.

Dan semenjak staff pengajar baru itu datang, Karin-_sensei_ jarang datang bertandang ke kelas ini. Karena itu juga yang membuat Sakura kaget kenapa Karin-_sensei_ tiba-tiba datang ke kelas ini tadi.

Dan kata Ino, sahabat Sakura yang les di kelasnya Gaara, Karin-_sensei_ pindah haluan dari mengejar Sasuke-_sensei_ ke Gaara-_sensei_. Dan menurut Ino, kepindah haluannya Karin-_sensei_ ini didasari '_selalu ditolak', _juga karena Gaara itu lebih muda beberapa tahun dari dirinya.

Asem.

Tren daun muda telah menginfeksi Akatsuki saudara-saudara!

Cih.

Karin-_sensei_ itu mau ngajar atau jadi pedofilia sih di sini.

Tapi, di setiap keabsurdan ini pasti ada hikmahnya. Salah satunya adalah berkurangnya musuh-musuh Sakura dalam memperebutkan perhatian Sasuke-_sensei_ miliknya.

Hehehehe.

Oke, stop. Sekarang Sakura harus fokus ke materi yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Sasuke-_sensei _di depan kelas sana. Walau Sakura itu sedang terjangkit virus dengan efek gambar hati yang mengambang di udara, Sakura harus tetap mempreoritaskan pelajaran.

Jatuh cinta bukan alasan untuk menelantarkan pelajaran, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

_Hey kawan._

_._

_._

_._

_Kamu._

_._

_._

_._

_Iya, kamu._

_._

_._

_._

_Percaya, gak._

_._

_._

_._

_Terkadang..._

_Dunia akan menunjukkan sisi yang sesuai dengan ekspetasi kamu._

_Tapi sebenarnya..._

_._

_._

_._

_Hehehe._

_Kau tahu maksudku, kan?_

_:-p_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dengan segala kegilaan yang saya punya, akhirnya terciptalah fanfiction ini.

Tujuan pertama saya membuat fanfiction ini sih untuk memeriahkan event BTC, Tapi karena beberapa kejadian, saya batal ikutan BTC T.T Karena sayang ide fanfic ini hilang, saya kembangin deh jadi multi-chap.

Tapi tenang... Ini fanfic cuma two-shot kok :-p

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^_^/

Regards.

Elni.

Edited.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

Typo yang mungkin luput dari mata saya *ojigi*

.

.

Selamat membaca kawan-kawan ^_^

.

.

"Hal terindah yang dapat kita alami adalah misteri. Misteri adalah sumber semua seni sejati dan semua ilmu pengetahuan."

-Albert Einstein-

.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

Hari di mana kata 'bebas' benar-benar terasa artinya di kehidupan para remaja terlebih anak sekolahan seperti Sakura.

Setelah enam hari penuh otak Sakura ditekan dengan segala beban tugas sekolah, kini Sakura bisa luntang lantung semaunya. Mengenyampingkan segala tugas yang menumpuk untuk dikumpulkan pada hari Senin atau Selasa atau di hari lain pada minggu depan, Sakura mencoba menikmati masa remajanya dengan sedikit bersantai.

Yah,,, namanya juga manusia. Manusia hanya bisa menyusun rencana, tapi segalanya hanya yang di atas-lah yang mengatur. Bahkan tak ada satupun manusia yang mengetahui kejadian yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang selain tuhan. Sekalipun satu detik setelah detik inipun tidak ada yang tahu.

Angan-angan tidur sampai jam 10 siangpun sirna kala Sang Ibu Tercinta membangunkan Sakura dengan segala cara hebatnya untuk membatu ibunya di akhir pekan ini.

Sakura hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga yang sederhana. Tidak kaya juga tidak miskin. Ayah Sakura bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa, sedangkan ibu Sakura adalah ibu yang mandiri, beliau membuka _loundry_ kecil-kecilan untuk menambah pemasokan uang di keluarga Sakura. Terlebih tak lama lagi Sakura akan memasuki perguruan tinggi yang otomatis memerlukan uang yang lebih banyak ketimbang sekolah menengah biasa.

Dan jadilah Sakura merelakan jadwal akhir pekannya dengan membantu sang ibu. Dengan 2 kali cubitan di pipi, 4 kali cubitan di hidung, 5 kali tepukan di bokong Sakura, dan beberapa cara _ajaib _yang dimiliki ibunya, pertempuran inipun berakhir dengan Sakura yang mengibarkan bendera putihnya.

Walau dengan misuh-misuh dan dengan stelan piyama _pink _panjang tanpa corak yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, Sakurapun berangkat menunaikan perintah sang ibu.

Dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya, Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung mengendarai sepeda _pink_-nya.

Haiihh.

Hari ini Sakura mengukir sejarah pertama dalam hidupnya, bangun jam 4 dini hari untuk mengantar pakaian _loundry_ klien Sang Ibunda tercinta.

Berdasarkan cerita dari sang bunda, hari ini Sang Klien harus mengambil baju yang dilaundry di tempat Ibu Sakura. Katanya, pakaian yang dibungus rapi di dalam plastik bening yang berada di keranjang sepeda Sakura ini sangat penting bagi hidup dunia dan akhiratnya. Karena Sang Ibunda masih sibuk dengan urusan dapurnya, Sakuralah yang diutus untuk misi penting itu.

Sakura kembali menggerutu pelan kala udara dini hari yang dingin berhasil menerobos piyama _pink _Sakura. Intensitas gerutuan Sakura semakin besar kala Sakura mengingat pesan ibunya bahwa rumah Sang Kilen Ibunya itu berada 5 block dari rumah Sakura.

Cih.

Sakura masih ingin tiduuurrrr.

Memang apa susahnya sih datang ke depan rumah Sakura, terus ketuk pintu baik-baik dan melakukan transaksi jual-beli dengan baik pula.

Emang klien ibu Sakura itu artis yang setiap waktu dikejar paparazi apa? Sampai harus pagi buta begini mengambil _laundry_ miliknya. Mana jarak tempat pertemuannya jauh begini lagi.

Sakura membanting stir sepedahnya saat seorang pria berlari menerjangnya tiba-tiba.

Dan. Kecelakaan kecilpun tak terelakkan.

"Brak."

"Aduh."

Sakura meringis sambil memegang salah satu siku tangannya yang terasa perih. Belum sempat Sakura melemparkan sumpah serapahnya, pria beramput panjang di depannya ini langsung mengambil bingkisan baju yang tergeletak di samping sepeda Sakura.

"Eh? Itu baj-"

Kalimat Sakura terputus saat tiba-tiba pria misterius ini menyodorkan selembar kertas bon lengkap dengan beberapa helai uang kertas tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Pria yang mengenakan jaket parasut tebal itu menatap geram ke arah Sakura yang termanggu di bawahnya. Dengan tidak sabaran pria itu berjongak di depan Sakura lalu menyelipkan bon beserta uang kertas tadi di salah satu telapak tangan Sakura.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Detik berikutnya pria yang mengenakan pakaian mecurigakan dengan stelan hitam itu menghilang di balik kabut pagi.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

Apa ini pembegalan?

Ah tidak. Pria tadi hanya mengambil baji _laundry _dan membayar bonnya.

Apa ini-

"Aw." Sakura meringis ketika rasa perih menjalari salah satu siku tangannya.

Ah... Sakura jadi lupa menyembur pria itu.

Dengan misuh-misuh Sakura bangun dari duduk tidak elitnya. Dengan langkah dramatis Sakura menegakkan sepedah milik Sang Ibu tercinta yang stir kemudinya terasa bengkok ini.

"Sial."

Dengan bahu terkulai Sakura mendorong sepedahnya di tengah kabut pagi. Belum genap ia melangkahkan kakinya sepuluh langkah, sebuah suara maskulin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Haruno?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara.

"_Se-sensei?"_

Sakura menatap horor pria berdarah Uchiha yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Aduh. Di kepala Sakura kini memutar salah satu adegan roman picisan ala India dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga.

Oke, stop.

Pria berahang tegas itu kini berada tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Aduduh. Makin tampan saja.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Em? Aku?" Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk rampingnya.

Tunggu.

Pipi?

Oh iya. Sakura belum sempat cuci muka!

Dengan segera Sakura membalikkan badannya, memunggungi _sensei_ tercintanya ini.

Sakura kembali membelalakkan matanya ketika ia ingat belum sempat menyisir suarai _pink_-nya.

Astaga... Apa-apaan ini.

Dengan _grasak-geusuk_ Sakura merapikan apa yang bisa ia rapikan dari penampilannya.

"Maaf, _sensei. _Saya sedang buru-buru. _Ohayou gozaimasu."_

Setelah berojigi singkat tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, walau sedikit terhuyung karena kondisi sepedahnya paska kecelakaan kecil tadi, Sakura tetap mengayuh sepedahnya dengan cepat.

Lengkap sudah penderitaanmu, Sakura.

Ckckckck.

.

.

.

"Haah."

Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Kalau mengingat kejadian minggu pagi kemaren, gairah hidup Sakura mengawang entah ke mana. _Emerlad _miliknya menatap kosong ke arah Kakasih _sensei _yang telah selesai dari cuti nikahnya. Sinar Sang _Emerlad_ meredup.

Sakura tahu, ia tak secantik Ino dengan segala gimik ke-_berbie-_annya. Sakura juga tidaklah selembut Hinata dengan auranya yang kuat. Sakura hanya Sakura. Gadis biasa yang bagaimapun ingin terlihat cantik di depan pangeran pujaannya. Dan kejadian kemaren itu cukup membuat _mood _untuk pergi ke Akatsuki-nya langsung turun ke level terbawah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke _sensei _nanti?

Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke _sensei _nanti?

Apa Sasuke akan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh?

Haih...

Cukup dengan sikap dingin pria itu. Jangan lagi pandangan aneh.

Haah...

Kalau begini, kesempatan Sakura untuk bersanding dengan _sensei-_nya itu menjadi mustahil.

"Hoy."

Sakura segera melempar apa saja yang berada di jangkauan tangannya ketika suara melengking itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Aw!"

Sebuah senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya. "_Pig."_

Sambil menggerutu Ino kembali melepar kamus bahasa Jepang Sakura yang tadi terlempar ke arahnya kembali ke arah pemiliknya. "Kau kira berat kamus mu itu seringan kapas, apa."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Oh iya." Ino menggeser kursinya mendekati meja Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. "Besok aku dan Hinata mau keluar. Kau ikut?"

"Terserah."

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sakura. Di depan pintu kaca gedung instansi dalam bidang perlesan bernama Akatsuki. Setelah menarik ulur nafasnya, Sakura pun memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Di setiap langkah kakinya Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Di kepalanya berseliweran kalimat dengan awalan 'bagaimana kalau' yang membuat hantinya ketar-ketir tak karuan.

Oke. Sekarang mantapkanlah hatimu, Sakura. Apapun yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Kau harus berfikir secara dewasa sekarang.

Detak jantung milik Sakura semakin menggila ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja guru. Beberapa kali Sakura berusaha untuk menelan salivanya agar rasa gugup yang menggigit tenggorokannya berkurang.

Detik-detik berlalu tanpa berhasil mengurangi rasa gerogi Sakura. Dan ketika satu persatu kursi di kelas ini mulai penuh, saat itulah Sakura menyadari satu hal.

Kok kelas ini terasa lebih ramai, ya?

Apa mungkin para predator cinta Sasuke _sensei _kembali lagi ke kelas ini?

Haih...

Dasar para wanita yang tidak konsisten.

Sebentar-sebentar Sasuke _sensei._

Sebentar-sebentar Gaara _sensei._

Dasar labil.

Dan rasa gugup Sakurapun tergantikan dengan ekspresi bingung ketika Ino, sahabat pirangnya datang dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Loh, _pig. _Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Oke. Sakura mulai berfikir yang iya-iya, kalau sahabat pirangnya ini hendak menikungnya, dan memiliki hasrat terpendam untuk menjadikan _sensei_ idaman Sakura itu sebagai hak milik gadis pirang itu seorang.

"Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, _forehead._ Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Dan Sakurapun memiliki firasat buruk ketika mendengar nada serius Ino. "Inikan kelasnya Gaara _sensei."_

"Eh?"

Oke. Tolong kubur Sakura saat ini juga. Mungkin karena rasa gugupnya yang _over_, Sakura sampai salah kelas begini. "Aw. Aku salah kelas. Kalau gitu aku mau masuk kelasku dulu, sebentar lagi masuk." Dengan ringisan pedih yang terpahat jelas di wajah Sakura, gadis _pink_ itupun melangkah menjauhi Ino

"Tunggu." Ino menangkap salah satu pergelangan Sakura. "Kau tidak... Gila, kan?"

_What the..._

Dengan kesal Sakura menghentakkan pegangan Ino di tangannya. "Apaan sih." Sakura melempar tatapan tertajamnya pada Ino.

Ino mengangat bahunya acuh. "Yah.. Kali aja gitu kamu setres karena keluarnya Sasuke _sensei _dari Akatsuki."

_Say what?_

"Apa?"

Ino menatap Sakura bingung. "Loh, kau tidak tahu? Sasuke _sensei _resmi keluar hari ini. Karena itu, kelas ini jadi milik Gaara _sensei._ Kelas Gaara _sensei _yang lama ada perbaikan AC. Di sana panas. Gila aja kalau kami har..."

Sakura tak lagi mendengar perkataan Ino. Kepala Sakura terasa berputar.

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

.

.

.

.

_Please call 911._

Ini kondisi yang gawat darurat. Tolong panggilkan pemadam kebakaran, ambulans, atau kalau perlu tolong panggilkan Densus 88.

Sakura. Si Gadis _pink a.k.a _pemeran utama kita sedang dalam kondisi hati yang tidak baik. Sejak dua pekan yang lalu, gadis ini tak lagi memiliki antusiasme dengan euforia meluap-luap ketika ia hendak pergi ke Akatsuki. Bahkan ia sering kali bolos dan terdampar di kamar Ino selama berjam-jam untuk mengelabui Sang Bunda dan Ayahanda tercinta.

Tapi, selihai-lihainya orang dalam menyembunyikan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga. Padahal Sakura sudah menyimpan bangkai itu di dalam tanah, tapi Sang Ibu tercinta tetap mengetahui belangnya. Atau singkatnya, Sang Ibu mengetahui kedoknya selama ini.

Jadilah Sakura kena marah selama berjam-jam di ruang tv dengan kepala tertunduk sambil bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin.

Ibunya mulai berbicara tentang masalah sekolahnya, sampai ke masalah keuangan keluarga.

Dan saat itulah Sakura tahu, kalau keuangan orang tuanya sedang mengalami kerisis besar-besaran.

Dan...

Sakura merasa menjadi anak yang luar biasa durhaka dengan bolos selama dua pekan dari Akatsuki. Kedua orang tua Sakura sedang berusaha menstabilkan keuangan keluarga mereka, dan tindakan Salura yang membolos dari Akatsuki sama saja dengan membakar uang kertas satu koper penuh tepat di hadapan orang tua Sakura. Dan Sakura tahu, instansi perlesan seperti Akatsuki itu bukanlah instasi biasa, selain hasil yang maksimal mereka juga butuh bahan bakar yang maksimal juga. Uang bulanan yang harus kedua orang tua Sakura setor itu hampir separuh dari gaji ayahnya yang pekerja kantoran biasa.

Sakura dilema.

Apa... Sakura berhenti saja dari Akatsuki?

Lagi pula...

_Sasuke-sensei _pujaannya sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Dan lagi...

Sakura menatap ibunya yang tengah memarahinya dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

Sebagai bagian dari daging Ibunya, Sakura paham. Kemarahan Ibunya ini hanyalah temeng untuk membendung tangisan wanita paruh baya ini.

"Ibu..."

Ini adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sakura sejak ia bersimpuh di lantai ruang tv yang dingin.

"Berhentikan saja aku dari Akatsuki."

.

.

.

Ino menatap simpatik Sahabat karibnya dan memberikan beberapa tepukan halus di pundak Sakura. Sebagai sahabat Sakura sejak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak, Ino cukup paham tentang kehidupan Sakura. Selain kisah percintaan yang terkadang seret, Sakura termasuk gadis yang memiliki peruntungan yang buruk dalam hampir segala hal.

Terlebih Sakura itu anak tunggal di keluarga kecilnya. Apa-apa saja yang bururusan keluarga pasti terlempar ke arahnya. Yah... Ino cukup mengetahui sifat kedua orang tua Sakura yang begitu menyayangi anak semata wayang mereka. Jadi, mereka tidak akan tega membagi beban mereka ke pundak rapuh Sakura.

Tapi, jangan sebut Ino sebagai sahabat karib Sakura kalau ia tidak tahu menahu tentang tabiat Sakura. Gadis itu pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar kedua orang tuanya tak lagi menanggung beban kehidupannya.

Dan Ino masih belum percaya ketika kemaren malam Sakura bercerita padanya via telpon, kalau Sakura akan melupakan Sasuke-_sensei _pujaannya dan keluar dari Akatsuki. Ino bahkan memerlukan waktu sepersekian detik untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura. Dan berakhir dengan celotehan panjang Ino tentang _the power of love _yang akan mempersatukan Sakura dan pangeran kuda putihnya di akhir cerita mengenaskan ini.

Sebelum sambungan telpon mereka bernar-benar terputus, Ino sempat mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang mungkin terdengar klise, tapi kalau menilik sitkon yang ada sekarang sih... Sakura butuh kalimat pendorong itu.

_"Say,_ badai akan berlalu. Jadi, yang tabah ya. Jodoh gak akan ke mana kok."

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

Haih.

Masih terekam jelas di kepala Ino. Sebagai sahabat zaman bahorok Sakura, Ino sempat melongo Ketika suatu pagi gadis itu bercerita di belakang kelas mereka kalau gadis itu memiliki ketertarikan dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih dewasa dari mereka.

Bahkan Ino sampai membuat notifikasi tersindiri di kalender ponselnya untuk hari bersejarah itu. Hari di mana sahabat _pink-_nya itu jatuh cinta. Dan hari ini juga, Ino membuat notifikasi baru di kalendernya, hari di mana sahabatnya harus merelakan cinta pertamanya.

Haih.

Tak ada yang bisa menerka alur kehidupan manusia, bukan?

.

.

.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sang Bunda Tercinta berada kala beliau memanggil namanya.

Sakura sudah bertekad, kalau dia akan menjadi anak baik kedepannya. Ia bukan lagi anak sekolah menengah pertama yang masih berpangku tangan pada orang tua. Cukup dengan segala keteledorannya yang ia lakukan dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tak mau lagi membuat kedua orang tuanya pusing untuk menghidupinya.

"Kau sedang sakit?" Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum terbaiknya kala Sang Bunda menanyai keadaannya. "Kurasa kau benar-benar sakit. Tapi, kalau sakit ini membuat mu jadi tambah rajin, sering-sering lah sakit seperti ini."

Sakura meringis mendengar kalimat terakhir Sang Bunda. Setelah mengambil pakaian yang telah dibungkus rapi di dalam kertas bening serta alamat lengkap tujuannya, Sakura segera berangkat menunaikan tugasnya.

Sakura mengayuh sepedahnya dengan semangat. Walau panas matahari teramat menyengat kulitnya, senyum cerahnya masih setia berpendar.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu alasan Ino memanggilnya jidat atau _forehead? _

Alasannya cukup sederhana.

Karena Sakura memiliki dahi yang ukhuk-lebar-ukhuk. Dan _kelebihan _Sakura ini malah dijadikan sebagai _icon _gadis merah muda ini.

_Hell yeah._

Sakura benci itu.

Dan sayangnya, untuk situasi saat ini, Sakura mencoba mengabaikan segala spekulasi tentang dirinya yang dibuat oleh Ino.

Dan -amit-amit-jangan-sampai-Ino-memergokinya- menurut gadis pirang itu, ekspresi Sakura saat ini akan membuat daun muda yang mendekat akan menjauhi mereka. Yah... Saat itu, Sakura sedang mengkerut melihat Ino yang sedang melancarkan serangannya ke arah daun muda yang tak sengaja lewat di depan koridor kelas mereka. Sakura bersumpah demi hidupnya bahwa Sakura tidak ikutan tebar pesona kala itu. Saat itu dahi Sakura mengkerut dalam yang membuat dahi lebarnya dipenuhi keruta dalam.

Dan kini, Sakura terpaksa memakai ekspresi yang sebenarnya ingin ia bumi hanguskan dari wajahnya itu. Tapi... Untuk saat ini sepertinya tidak bisa.

Sakura menatap horor plang nama keluarga yang berada di tembok pagar sebuah rumah mewah yang tak bisa Sakura jabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Uchiha.

Dan hanya ada satu keluarga bermarga Uchiha di kota ini.

Glek.

Sakura menatap ragu bingkisan plastik yang ada di pelukannya.

Haih... Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Beberapa hari belakangan ini bisa dibilang ia telah -lumayan- berhasil menata kembali hatinya, dan memasukkan nama Uchiha ke dalam daftar nama manusia yang harus ia hindari.

Sakura berjengit kaget ketika sebuah tepukan pelan bersarang di salah satu bahunya. Refleks Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap Sang Pelaku yang hampir membuatnya merasakan _heart attack _ringan.

"Hn."

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat kaget.

"Anda?!"

Dia kan... Dia kan orang yang menabrak Sakura tempo hari. Orang yang menyebabkan pertemuan terakhir Sakura dengan Sasuke _sensei _pujaannya hancur total.

"Aa, Haruno." Pria berambut hitam panjang klimis berkucir itu menatapnya datar. "Ini."

Sakura mengernyit _lagi _ketika melihat beberapa lembaran kertas berwarna hijau ke depan mukanya. Sakura menyerahkan bingkisan yang sedari tadi ia peluk ke arah pria tanpa ekspresi di depannya ini, dan terjadilah transaksi jual beli antara pria itu dan Sakura. Apa pria yang ada di hadapannya ini termasuk keluarga Uchiha? Apa semua Uchiha memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi? Bahkan Sakura mulai menebak-nebak, di mana kiranya para manusia berdarah Uchiha itu membuang ekspresi mereka. Yah, mungkin Sakura akan mengikuti jejak mereka dengan membuang ekspresi laknat yang selalu membuat Ino mengeluarkan ultimatum panjangnya tentang kecantikan seorang wanita.

Sakura ber-_ojigi _dengan kaku ketika pria di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama ke padanya, dan setelahnya pria itu masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah itu.

Sakura kembali mengernyit ketika menyadari keabsenan seorang satpam di rumah mewah itu. Rumah mewah tanpa satpam itu... Sedikit aneh. Setelah mengangkat bahunya acuh, gadis itu menaiki sepedahnya.

Hah. Pagi hari indah.

"Cekiiiittt."

"Eh?"

Sakura segera membanting stir sepedanya ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan laju sepedanya.

"EH?!"

Dan Sakura lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat siapa pelakunya.

.

.

.

Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya gugup. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika pria di sampingnya ini mengulum senyum anehnya, lagi. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan pria ini. Bukankah tadi ia terlihat begitu cuek dengan kehadiran Sakura di depan rumahnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah...

Sakura kembali melemparkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil sport mewah ini. Bahkan selama di perjalanan mereka, Sakura merasa minder berada di dalam mobil ini.

"Sampai."

Sakura kembali bergidik ngeri ketika mangkap nada ceria plus menggoda dari pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Dengan gerakan kaku Sakura menatap Sang Pemilik mobil lalu ber-_ojigi_ rendah. "Terimakasih." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sakura segera keluar mobil ini dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Horor.

Asli.

Segila-gilanya Sakura terhadap Sasuke _sensei-_nya, Sakura bukanlah penggila keluarga Uchiha yang akan menggilas semua pria berdarah Uchiha. Sekalipun Sakura merupakan salah satu aktivis Anti Daun Muda, bukan berarti Sakura menyukai semua pria yang umurnya di atas rata-rata. Terlebih pria yang mengantarnya pulang tadi. Kalau mengingat perubahan ekspresi pria itu yang drastis selalu berhasil membuat bulu roma Sakura berdiri berkali-kali.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan ketika mengingat sepedahnya yang masih berada di halaman rumah Uchiha. Tadi ketika pria yang mengaku bernama Itachi itu menahan laju sepedahnya dengan memegang jok belakang sepedahnya, Sakura yang saat itu kaget langsung membanting stirnya dan... Yeah.. _you know_ lah ya.

Dan yang membuat Sakura lebih kaget lagi adalah ketika Itachi datang dengan sebuah cengiran penuh di wajahnya. Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Sakura. _Kemana perginya ekspresi dingin nan datar pria yang memiliki garis keriput di sisi-sisi wajahnya itu?_

Beruntungnya Sakura tidak langsung melempar sendal jepitnya ketika pria itu menawarkan tumpangan pada Sakura karena merasa bersalah pada stir sepedah Sakura yang bengkok, lagi.

Ada apa gerangan di balik judul?

Pada awalnya Sakura menolak mentah-mentah. Mana ada orang yang tidak dikenal yang bertingkah seperti itu dan dapat bersikap sederatis itu dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik.

Atau jangan-jangan, pria yang baru saja menancap gasnya pergi dari depan rumah Sakura tadi adalah orang yang berbeda dengan pria yang melakukan transaksi jual beli dengan Sakura ketika berada di depan kediaman Uchiha tadi?

Sakura baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya ketika suara merdu Sang Bunda Tercinta meneriakkan namanya.

Haih.

Baru saja Sakura hendak merilekskan otot-otot punggungnya yang tegang. Dengan langkah malas dan wajah ditekuk Sakura berjalan menuju asal suara Sang Bunda.

"Ada telpon untuk mu." Wanita paruh baya itu menyerahkan ganggang telpon rumah yang berwarna putih itu tepat di depan hidung mungil Sakura. "Laki-laki," Sakura merotasikan bola matanya ketika menangkap nada menggoda Sang Bunda.

"_Moshi moshi,"_

"**_Hn."_**

Tubuh Sakura menegang ketika mendengar suara yang berada di sebrang sana.

Jangan bilang kalau ...

"Sasuke... _Sensei?"_

Jeda beberapa detik.

"**_Hn."_**

Sakura merasakan punggungnya tersiram air dingin. Haduh. Bukankah kemarin Sakura bertekad untuk melupakan _sensei-_nya yang satu ini. Kenapa sekarang _sensei-_nya itu malah menelponnya? Dan lagi, dari mana _sensei_-nya itu tahu nomor telpon rumahnya?

"A... Ada apa _sen... sensei?"_

_Hell yeah._

Sakura bahkan tak bisa mengatasi rasa gugup yang menggerogoti lehernya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini dirinya memang tak pernah bertatap muka dengan _sensei_ tercintanya ini lagi. Dan ketika mendengar suaranya yang terasa begitu dekat bahkan lebih dekat dari urat nadi di lehernya sendiri ini... Sakura malah merasa melayang untuk beberapa alasan.

"**_Hanya memastikan mu sampai di rumah."_** Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar helaan nafas berat di sebrang sana. **_"Baiklah. Aku tutup telponnya. Jaa."_**

Dengan perlahan Sakura meletakkan ganggang telpon rumahnya ke tempatnya sedia kala.

_Bloody hell._

Boleh Sakura teriak sekarang?

"Mmpphhhhhh!?"

Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya, Sakura menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika rasa membuncah itu tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Dengan langkah seringan kapas Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke arah kamarnya. Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci, Sakura langsung menatap cermin besar di dinding kamarnya. Menatap ekspresi aneh yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Haduh.

Kalau begini Sakura jadi tidak bisa berhenti berharap kan?

.

.

.

_Setiap orang yang jatuh cinta pasti pernah melakukan hal konyol dalam mengekspresikan cintanya._

_Aku menjamin kalimat di atas dengan telingaku._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kenapa alurnya jadi kecepetan gini -_-

_Well, _ini di luar perkiraanku. Awalnya aku kepengen ngebuat _twoshot,_ tapi idenya malah belum sampai ke _ending_-nya -_- Jadi, chapter ini akhirnya aku bagi jadi dua.

Dan yah... Ini udah lewat dua bulan dari _deadline _yang aku buat sendiri. *dikeroyok reader*

Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku telat updet fict ini. :v

Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewer yang telah mereview _fanfict _ini *peluk satu-satu*.

**_Balasan rivew chapter kemarin ^_^_**

**_BLACK 'SS' PEARL : hehehe. Tapi janji ye di chapter depan diaca *acung golok*_**

**_Shinohara Akari : Ini udah chapter dua ^_^ Maaf kalau mengecewakan orz_**

**_Shienchan : *tos* hahaha *ketawa setan* setiap hal di dunia ini selalu ada pro dan kontranya. Terimakasih sudah mereview (y)_**

**_Onii Ky : Huwahahaha :v ini baru fict pembukaan. Entar kalau ni fict tamat, ane mau buat fict yang agak berat *peluk* yang sabar ye mbak bro :p_**

**_dorii : etdah Jhe. Komenan elu paling panjang ;v *peluk* temen elu mirip sama 'beberapa' temen sekolah ane -_- Oh ya ampun. Ada apa dengan dunia ini?_**

**_Kumada Chiyu : Terimakasi entah deh ini cerita bakalan menarik atau enggak ke depannya. Tapi saya usahakan ini cerita jadi menarik *ojigi* orz_**

**_ReginaIsMe16 : Nyiahahaha :v daun hampir kering? Aduduh. Ati-ati loh, entar Si Pantat Ayam datang :v_**

**_Taxl : Please, jangan panggil gue dengan sebutan itu -_- hiks. Itulah dia, saya pengen nyoba hal baru dan memperhalus gaya kepenulisan ff saya. Tapi entahlah ya, ini berhasil atau tidak *peluk Tesa* Oh iye, expefic teh naon? Di google kok kagak ada ya?*katrok*_**

**_Floral White : *cengo* ukhuk. Rasanya itu... BAHAGIA BANGET. Asli. Biasanya saya hanya ngebaca fictnya kakak, eh sekarang kakak ngereview fict saya? Kira-kira kemaren aku mimpi apa ya? *mikir cantik*. Hehehe, terimakasih kak ^_^9_**

**_elqykun : Buat temen ane yang kehilangan accountnya *peluk* Nyiahahaha. Makannya Tami... Password itu dihapal *senyum setan* Kasih tahu gak ya... Hehehe, yang jelas Sasuke udah jadi guru les kan?_**

**_vanny-chan : Iya, salam kenal juga ^_^ Eh? Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan Sakura VOP. Ini sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu, cuman yang diceritain di sini emang kebanyakan Sakura sih ;v Oke boss ^_^_**

**_Ifahara : Yosh! Semangat ^_^_**

**_Namikase Kushina : Oke boss ^_^_**

**_CrimsonEmerlad : Terimakasih senpai *ojigi* hehehe. Typo ini emang udah melekat dengan diri saya. Tapi saya usahain untuk meminimalisir ke-typo-an ini *apa dah*. Saya juga setuju banget loh sama Sakura :v_**

**_SinHye : Terimakasih ^_^ Hiks. Maaf mengecewakan kamu, updetnya ampe lumutan begini :'(_**

**_Refunny : Kasih tahu gak yaaaa... *senyum tengil* hehehe, yang jelas Sasuke udah jadi guru les di Akatsukti kan? Oke bos. Saya usahain updet cepet ^_^_**

**_Lhylia Kiryu : Hahahaha. Untuk yang satu itu emang diambil dari pengalaman pribadi saya *ups* Oke boss ^_^_**

**_HN : Daun Mudanya? Sai sama Naruto *senyum jahil*. Hehehe. Yang jelas di sini Daun Muda sebagai topik pembicaraan atau temanya ^_^ *sok misterius*_**

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir ^_^/

Dan saya usahakan publish _as soon as posible._ Peluk cium untuk kalian semua :*

Regards.

Elni.

Edited


End file.
